Colorblind
by EmilieManson'sTeaTime
Summary: There are four split personalities. One teenage girl. One Consulting Detective, one army doctor, one sniper and one Consulting Criminal. The games afoot. (I feel like I should post TW because I don't want to trigger anyone; TW: suggested/explicit rape, drug abuse) (May be turned M for later chapters)
1. Home

_"They said you where crazy!"_

"_Who the hell do they think we are, acting like that, criminals!?"_

_ "Dammit girl, if you don't move we're dead!"_

_ "C'mon Ella, you can do this"_

_ "Run"_

The voices buzzed around the girl's head, she looked at the mirror in front of her. "I'm not mine" she extrapolated from the meeting with her psychiatrist. "I'm not real" she said, tilting her head. "Come out, I know your in there" she snapped, pounding her fist on the sink.

"_Oh dear, that's really not lady like you know_" a sultry voice commented from inside the mirror. She looked up to see a different her, a more sexual and brazen her. "Saffris.." she sighed in defeat. "_Well don't sound so excited to see me_" she said, puffing the cigarette in hand.

"You should really quit, you'll kill yourself y'know" Ella said monotonously.

"_Oh hon, you know Saffris, she won't stop 'til she's screwed half the men in the U.S_" another voice retorted. "Hello, Rain" she said sitting up, she turned around. They where all here. Saffris, Rainbow, Color and Doom, and her, of course; but that's not always the case, at least, not with her.

"_Ella, you won't make it in a padded cell. None of us will, we have to run beyond their arm, somewhere they can't find us_" Color finally spoke. "_We'll need an easy transition, so somewhere that speaks English that leaves us with.._" Doom cut her off. "_Canada, Scotland, Ireland, Scandinavia and Britain, at least, those are places where we could survive_" She revised.

"_Canada is too close, Doom, not all Scandinavian countries speak English so that's out.._" Rain deliberated. "_I'm not going to Ireland, that's for sure_" Saffris muttered shifting her stance. "Why not?" Ella asked, confused. "_Nothing of importance to you all, I'm just not going there_" she said akwardly, puffing out a breath of tobacco.

"Britain" Ella decided. "We'll go to Britain" she decided. "Let's go pack" she commanded, walking out of the bathroom and to her room. To here she had four girls trailing her, but to her parents, she was walking out of the bathroom smoking by herself, telling herself that she'll drive herself crazy if she keeps it up.

A few hours later, she had everything packed. Well, almost everything. "_You've already got the corset and garters?_" Saffris inquired. "Yes" Ella waved her away irritated. Ella moved to her nightstand, and popped the bottom drawer out, and took out a box.

All the girls sat around her on the floor. "_Waddya got there, hon?_" Rain asked her. Ella opened the box. "A butterfly knife, a lighter, a notepad, a utility belt, a few CDs and DVDs, some lace and fishnet scraps, some needles and thread and some other miscellanious things" she said showing them all.

"I've been saving up things in this box, things that are _mine_, not yours" she said standing up and taking several photos out of their frames, sliding them into the box, before snapping it shut. She slipped it into the duffel bag along with a stuffed animal. She climbed out the window before her mother started banging on the door.

Ella ran. Oh my god did she run.

"Ahh, Doom, my old friend" the man said looking her up and down. "_Doom, play your cards right_" Ella cautioned, letting Doom take control. "Maveric, I need your help" she said, the man smiled and held his arms out wide. "Anything for the beautiful Doom, what do you need, sweet girl?" he said, his russian accent thick. "I need a fake passport, and a new look, something that will not be recognizable by the police, but still me" Doom listed. Maveric nodded and went to move behind the counter in the salon.

"_And currency, you dolt_" Color reminded her. Doom stuck a hand out on Maveric's chest. "And British currency, i'm going on a...buisness trip" she said coyly. The man smiled, "right this way" he motioned.

"You are edgy, yet still feminine and classy, you need an extraordinary hair and dye done, and i'm your man" he smiled at her, clapping his hands together. "Yes, yes you are" she said matter-o-factly.

He sat her down and deep parted her hair to the left, and butched the right down past her ear, a half pixie. He then layered the other side of her hair and shortened it from her hip to her chest. "Now, colors?" he asked her. "_Blue_" Ella put in, while Color demanded "_brown!_" and Saffris prodded for "_pink!_", which made Doom blank out.

"Doom?" Maveric nudged.

"Brown, blue and pink" she vomited up. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "always the little wild flower" he smiled and got the dye. The right side of her hair ended up brown and from the roots to her neck on the left side was pink, the neck down was blue. She stood and held out a hand. "Ah, yes. Here you go my dear" the hairdresser placed the passport in her hand.

She put it in her purse swiftly and pulled out a bottle filled with a powdery substance. "The money" she enunciated. The man was out and back in a flash. "Enough money to put Scotland Yard off your tail if you need it" he assured her.

"Thank you, Maveric" Doom said, before walking out and away.

Ella took the pill on the plane, to put the others to sleep, she needed some peace and quiet. A man came and sat down next to her. "Hello" he said to her, holding out a hand. "I'm Sebastian Moran, and you?"

Ella took his hand. "Ella. Ella Carmine. Nice to meet you" she said rigidly. "You as well" he said. "How old are you?" he asked. "Seventeen, you?" she asked him. "Oh, I'm 27" he said, not wavering in his confidence. "Well then, twenty-seven-year-old-Sebastion-Moran, I've had a long day, and am in need of rest, so if you could just..." she let him catch on.

She was leaving the plane soon enough, and hired a cab. "Hey buddy, know of any places for rent?" she asked the driver. "Aye, there should be a place down on Baker Street" he guessed. "I'll go there then" she told him, he nodded and took off. She stepped off the curb and looked at the building. "221 Baker Street, eh?" she mumbled to herself. She knocked on the door.

An older woman answered the door, and looked at her in surprise. "May I help you, miss?" she asked her. "Uhm, I hope so. I'm looking for a place to live and I heard that the owner of this place has a uhm, place for rent?" she stuttered, Ella never was good with people.

The woman's face brightened. "Oh yes, of course! come in deary, I'm Mrs. Hudson, and I'll not be your housekeeper" she said sternly. "O-of course" she said. Mrs. Hudson led her up two flights of stairs. "This is 223, what do you think?" the woman said happily. "It's perfect" Ella said and gave her all the money she had.

"Uhm, dear, this is far too much" she said. "Put it in a deposit or something, I don't have a job yet and would like to have a living space for a while, how long is that worth?" she asked Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson looked at the money, then back to her. "About a year and a half" she estimated. "Great, thank you" Ella said taking the key from her new Landlady.

"Oh, and the boys downstairs tend to get a bit..urm, rowdy, at times, if they're bothering you, just go down and yell at them, they have thick skin" she advised. Ella nodded.

Ella let the duffel bag fall to the ground before collapsing on the provided bed.

"This is home now guys, enjoy" she said before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	2. Welcome to 221B

Ella woke up pissed. The couple underneath her where fighting with each other; and she was so done. Ella put on a bra and a pair of shorts rather haphazardly and walked out into the hallway and up to the door of 221B and rang the doorbell rapidly. "Dammit Sherlock, get the head off the table by the time I'm back!" an angry voice yelled. "But John, I'm working on a-" this John fellow interrupted him; "I. Don't. Give. A. Damn."

He opened the door. "A little late at night for me to deal with your marital strife don't you think?" Ella bitched. John's mouth fell open at the teenage girl in front of him. "Oh god, your attractive" he let slip out before collecting himself as Ella snapped her fingers in his face. "Listen, _John_, can I call you John? I'm gonna call you John; the next time your husband gets cranky just get him laid, because quite frankly, I can't deal with this shit this late at night when I have an interview in the morning, so the next time your spouse needs a shag-" John caught up with her and cut her off. "We are NOT a couple, I'm perfectly heterosexual and he's-well he abstains from shagging at all so-"

"John I put the head back in the freeze-" Sherlock stopped dead in the doorway. "Ahh, you must be miss Carmine, a pleasure" he said sticking his hand out to be shaken. Ella not so ceremoniously declined by pushing his hand away. "And you must be the husband" she said talking to Sherlock. John protested, but Sherlock cut him off.

"Your hair has been freshly died, within the week I would assume, by the dark circles under your eyes you haven't slept well in just about that much time, your little finger's nail is longer than the other which would imply a cocaine addiction, but judging by your looks it is a past event in your life. By the tilt of your hips your used to copulating on a weekly basis, the way your pupils are dilated gives way to the idea that your ready to attack. Your single, I can tell by the fact that you aren't wearing any make up, not even a trace, says that you haven't worn make up in at least a week. You clenching your jaw, sensing that you think I know something, which I may or may not; I haven't deduced that yet. Your accent is American but your clearly still a young woman, how old are you? mid-twenties?" he asked her.

Ella looked at him with fire in her eyes. "19" she muttered. John's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "Wait, WHAT?" he looked at Ella. "19!?" he gasped out, continuing behind Sherlock's added commentary. "Ah, so running away, yes, that's it. Your just a normally boring person; but I'll be seeing you around the morgue with Molly I'm sure." He turned to go back into his flat, when Ella grabbed his arm. "How in the hell did you know I was being hired by the morgue?" she growled. John looked at her; "you said it was an interview!" he cried, utterly confused by all the goings on about him.

"I'm always hired, besides; I can hold my liquor, know my bones and can deal with some pretty grotesque mutilation. What's not to like?" she charmed. Sherlock's face lit up. "AH! Your a mask!" he said leaning closer with a slight smile. "But who are you really, why the cover personality?" he asked.

The next thing John knew Sherlock was on the ground bleeding with Ella on top of him holding his hair. Ella brought his face up to hers and hissed in his face. "I. Am. Real." she was in tears. She got up and took his scarf from a near bye hook and wrapped it around her neck. She turned and walked past John. "Fix your boyfriend's face like a good boy" she scowled. "Not his boyfriend!" John cried, exasperated. "Not giving a shit!" she yelled from the top of the stairs.

She flung herself on the bed, sobbing the words "I'm the real, I was first, It's not fair!" over and over again until she lost consciousness.

"You messed up Sherlock" John said sternly.

Sherlock folded his hands under his nose. "We're going to need her John, I was making an impression that was necessary. You, however, need to resist the urge to copulate (or try to) with the young woman" he said entering his mind palace, much to John's chagrin, who tried to wake him up but eventually gave up and went to bed.


	3. Morgue Mentality

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been working on my OUAT story so much that I haven't had much time for this one! and no, there isn't Johnlock, Ella just thinks that they're a couple like everyone else.

* * *

Ella walked into the morgue early a couple days later, she was dreadfully bored in her new job; chopping up cadavers is only so much fun. "Hello Molly" she greeted her coworker. "Oh! Hello Ella, your a bit early today aren't you?" Molly asked her, Ella smiled. "Couldn't sleep, watched a scary movie, thought hanging out in the morgue would cure my insomnia and fear of the undead" she joked, making Molly laugh.

Molly was Ella's best friend, she was the nicest person around really, aside from D.I. Lestrade of course, but that Sally Donovan was so rude, and you don't want to get Ella started on Anderson. Molly and Ella heard rambling down the hall, both of them leaned over their laboratory table and looked at the door, where the shadows where getting closer and closer.

All of a sudden the deep, familiar voice became clear. "John please, there is nothing to do, I'm going to conduct more experiments on the John and Jane Does in the morgue" Sherlock said barging in. Ella looked at the two as they entered the room. "Dammit Sherlock!" he said, stopping when he saw Ella. Ella looked at Molly slowly, "your kidding me, right?" she asked, Molly shrugged and went to help Sherlock. John looked around, then looked back at her. "We're not a couple, alright?" he told her, Ella smiled. "Oh, I know, I just like to mess with people" she lied. _Damn, Carmine_ she curse silently _you definitely messed up this_ _time. _

Crack! Crack! she heard from further back in the morgue. "Oh no he doesn't!" she roared in fury as she stormed down the hallway. She raced through the door to see him beating two corpses with a riding crop. "Look" she said, "you can have all the fetishes you want, just not in my goddamned morgue" she ruled, taking the riding crop away.

"It's an expirame-"

CRACK.

The whip flashed across his chest, "and so was that" she winked and walked out. Sherlock stood there for a second, "but what could that accomplish" he said walking after her; she placed the riding crop on the table and pictured a pair of rubber gloves. "What kind of sex your into" she said snapping the glove's rim on her wrist, walking over to a prepped cadaver with a little table with different tools. "Why does that matter?" he questioned, completely dumbfounded as to why that would be necessary. "Well" she said slicing open the cadavers chest, splaying the skin out so she could get a good look. "You can learn a lot about a person by what turns them on" she said reaching for an internal organ. Sherlock watched her as she removed the organ from the body.

"You don't have a degree how do you know how to do that?" he observed, Ella placed the organ on the table, looking at him. "Well, when one suffers from a multiple personality disorder, in which you also suffer from depersonalization, histrionic personality disorder, occasionally slipping into manic episodes, avoidant and antisocial personality disorders for most of my young life; you learn things, and know things" she said casually.

"How are you able to work with such a past?" Sherlock said rethinking her, she didn't look insane; nor did she act it, but there was something very wrong about her, something eery; something foreboding. Ella took out a bottle of pills, holding them up for him to see. "It keeps the others in check, so they know who they are" she said twisting the bottle for his inspection. "And who are they?" he asked her, "copies. Copies of me, that I let live. I like the others, I really do, but when I have to work, they need to remember just how quickly I can extinguish them" she said pocketing the bottle and turning back to her organ, beginning the autopsy.

"And as for your experiment, Sherlock, it's much more fun to learn hands on just how easily flesh bruises, the riding crop is good, but try finding out the decay rate of the skin of, oh I don't know, a lung?" she said handing him the organ on a covered plate. "And what good would that do?" he asked her, knowing already that since it was dead it was decaying and that the pigmentation of a lung was almost non existent.

"You can just get to know how intimately you can hurt the human body, by studying how the organs react to different things. Come back next week and I'll give you a heart" she said turning around, he looked at her. "Your a psychopath" he said deducing her. "Ah yes" she said spreading her palms, "but at least I'm a highly functioning one" she said looking at him.

"Are you going to tell on me now, Sherlock? Take my job and house away?" she smirked with a raised eyebrow. "On the contrary, I find you interesting, complex-though quite obviously insane to some degree-and that does not happen often" he said smoothly. "Oh good, I would have hated to misjudged you; by the way, you should really learn how to tell the difference between people" she told him. "What do you mean?" Sherlock backed away, curious as to what she was implying.

"I'm not Ella."


	4. Pay Attention

Sherlock looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "How long since the change?" he asked standing rigidly. "Since we entered this room, I'm not good at imitating Ella, I'm surprised you didn't all me out" she said circling him with the riding crop in hand. "How many others?" he asked her, she laughed idly and cracked the whip down on his back playfully. "I can't tell you that. You said Ella was interesting, I wouldn't want to ruin the fun for you" she said walking around him to face him.

"You deduced Ella before, now, Cheekbones, deduce me" she said peeling off her bloody gloves and standing back. He looked at her, studied her rather, for a few minutes. "Your exactly the sa-" he paused as she smiled. "Wait, your eyes are different, the same; but-I don't underst-" she cut him off. "I'm Color" she said sticking out her hand. "I'm the more psychotic one" she smiled. "Have a nice day, Cheekbones" she said walking towards the door.

"Your eyes, your pupils are dilated, suggesting pain. Your hair is seemingly more messy than before, and you walk with more confidence, little things, things that I could barely recognize" he sneered. "What, you've been beaten before; by a Miss Irene Adler, I believe" she smiled at him. "Oh, and Cheekbones; your going to have to catch me" she said looking ahead closing her eyes and holding her arms out to her sides.

She started falling.

Sherlock raced to the door and caught her as she fell, the minute she hit his arms; her eyes flashed open, and she sucked in a deep breath and coughed as she fished through her pockets to find the bottle of pills. Sherlock helped her sit up as she shakily opened up the pill bottle and popped two pills in her mouth. John and Molly burst through the door, only to find Sherlock supporting an obviously distressed Ella.

"Ella!" Molly cried getting on the floor with her, taking the pill bottle from her and putting them back in her pocket, and taking Ella from Sherlock. "Sherlock, what did you do!?" John nearly shouted. "It's okay" Ella breathed, "I forgot to take my pill, that's all; it was an asthma attack, I'm fine now" Ella reassured John, she looked at Sherlock. "We were just talking and I suddenly collapsed, isn't that right?" she nudged, a glint in her eyes. Sherlock looked at her funny; "we where discussing your mu-yes, that's the general gist of the incident" he said suddenly as Ella leaned on his hand with her knuckles, shifting her weight onto them.

Molly helped her up, "are you alright dear? I think you should take the day off" Molly said sweeping Ella's hair out of her face; "I'll see you tonight" Molly prompted, making Ella smile; and remember that she had to go out and buy a dress. "Tonight? W-what's going on tonight?" John asked Molly as Ella left the room. "Oh, a bunch of us are going out for drinks later tonight, you both are welcome to come" she said looking nervously at Sherlock. Sherlock started to protest but John cut him off; "who else is coming?" he asked her, she counted off on her fingers. "Me, Ella, Sally, Anderson, Lestrade.." she trailed off. John smiled and patted Sherlock on the back. "We'd love to go, wouldn't we?" John nudged Sherlock, who smiled bitterly.

* * *

Sorry the chapters are so short! I have to work on the stories between home school subjects, but they will get longer, especially next chapter! I'm really excited about next chapter; the plot thickens!


End file.
